Fullmetal Christmas
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Ed and Al take on a job very suited for them. Read & Review. Merry Christmas everyone!


**A/N: I'd just like to say that I was disappointed in having not thought of this sooner. No not just me, why hasn't ANYONE thought of this? I hope you all have a good laugh and merry Christmas. You're present t me can be a little review at the bottom.**

"Santa why are you so big?" a little girl dressed in a pink winter outfit sat on Alphonse Elric's lap. Well at the moment he wasn't "Alphonse.'

"What do you mean? Can't you tell it's me Santa?" Yes good old cat loving Alphonse was dressed as Santa (fake beard included) in the middle of central. Many kids were standing in line with Riza, Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery standing around supervising. And what was Ed doing? Well…

"Ha! Santa is that your elf?" the little girl pointed to a young blonde man wearing an elf costume and scowling.

"What the hell?"

"Yes little girl! Now what do you want for Christmas?"

"Wait Al, I'm not an elf! I'm the Fullmetal alchemist!"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?" the girl held a finger to her chin thinking. Then she had a look of understanding. "Ah so that's why he's so short!"

Immediately Al, Riza, and the other military personal began laughing. Ed got very red faced and began cursing Roy.

Earlier that day:

"Fullmetal, do you know why I called you here?" Roy Mustang sat in his chair with his hands folded looking at said Alchemist, Edward Elric, and his younger brother Alphonse. The young man was scowling a bit.

"No Colonel, but I bet it has something to with trying to screw me over."

"What was that Fullmetal?"

"You heard me you bastard!" Alphonse held back his brother as Riza did likewise for Roy.

"Brother stop!"

"Colonel do you even know what the hell you two are fighting about?"

A few minutes later Roy and Ed calmed down.

"Okay Fullmetal, I'll get to the point. I need you two to help out for Christmas here in Central." Ed stared lazily at the Colonel.

"Christmas? Why?"

"Well the Fuhrer wants my full team in helping spread "Christmas joy" whatever that means." Roy turned his chair around as Ed and Al just stared at Riza.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Ed. Roy turned back around. Ed couldn't tell, but he swore the Colonel was grinning.

"Tell me, what's your size Ed?"

Present:

"DAMN THAT COLONEL BASTARD I'M GONNA TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!" Ed ranted as many children in line stared.

"Ms. What's wrong with that elf?" Riza looked down to the little girl holding her leg.

"Oh, he's upset since Santa said he won't give him what he wants for Christmas."

Ed walked back to Alphonse. "Hey Al, how can you handle being in that costume?"

"Because Ed, Roy said this was an important task."

"Yeah right! That colonel bastard just likes to screw me over."

"Oh come on, Mustang isn't that bad."

Ed didn't pay attention to his santa-fied brother as he walked back to his post.

Ed and Al continued their little job as Elf and Santa for the rest of the time as more children showed up. Al spent a lot of time saying hi to children and taking pictures with them while also preventing his brother from ripping his own head of out of embarrassment.

"Alright boys thanks for helping out. You're dismissed." Riza saluted Ed and Al as the two nervously laughed.

"Okay Al, let's get out of these costumes." Ed was about to remove his hat when he felt two hands cover his eyes. He could also feel something soft on the back of his head making him blush knowing what it was.

"Aw Ed you look so adorable!"

"Winry what are you doing here?" Winry stare at the Alchemist with her hands still covering his eyes.

"Wow Ed how'd you know it was me?"

"Uh, well I could tell by your hands. They've always had this _Winry _feel to it." Ed blushed out of embarrassment as Winry twirled a finger in her hair.

"Winry! Look I'm Santa!" Al bear hugged both teens showing happiness in his eyes.

"Aw Al you look so adorable!"

"Yeah Al, now quit crushing me!"

Al let go of the two and did a twirl. "Isn't it Christmas awesome! There's lots of people and snow and joy and cats and fun! It's just so awesome!"

Ed and Winry nervously laughed at Al's antics. Winry then poked Ed's shoulder.

"So what's with the get up Ed?"

"Oh… the colonel bastard made me and Al do this for the Fuhrer. Don't know why but Al's having fun with this."

"I can see." Winry pointed to Al who was running around in the snow while people stared at the "large" Santa.

"Ha yeah. So why're you here Win?"

"Oh, well I thought I'd come to central to see Mrs. Hughes and Elicia for Christmas. They thought it'd be nice." Winry seemed lost in thought as she looked at the sky. Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Really? I haven't stopped by in a while." Edward got quiet thinking back to the last time he visited the Hughes family. But he honestly couldn't remember when. After all he and Al were busy doing Roy's bidding.

Winry ended the silence when her face lit up. The blonde girl put both hands on Ed's shoulders making Ed blush a little.

"Ed, why don't you and Al come with me to see the Hughes family? Come on they'd love to see you both!"

"What? Oh I don't-"

"REALLY? I want to go!" Al popped in front of Ed and Winry. The blonde girl smiled at the armored boy as Ed had a casual grin.

"Sure why not?"

Ed, Al, and Winry then left to the Hughes family home where they spent Christmas. But Elicia asked where Alphonse was when she saw "Santa" arrive.

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
